Morning
by ScarlettLikesUmbrellas
Summary: Mycroft wakes up to his lover, Lestrade. They discuss their plans for the day. (Tags; massage, morning, date, rain, rainy day, fluff, Lestrade is massaging Mycroft, just in case you have preferences, sweet, domestic, mystrade, Mycroft x Lestrade).


'Hello sweetheart,' was the first thing Mycroft heard as he gently opened his pale eyes. The first thing he saw was his lover leaning over him, with that cheeky and handsome grin plastering his features. Lestrade laughed a little, in joy.

'Good morning,' Mycroft said, suddenly waking up, leaning up a little off of the pillow (though not too far, because there was a Detective Inspector with one of his elbows on the very same pillow, and the other cupping his jaw, meaning there was not too much space for him to sit up into), and kissing Lestrade's lips; the kiss was short and sweet. They both came out of it smiling.

The two men adjusted their positions so as they were both sitting cross-legged on top of the rich, Egyptian cotton bedcovers. Mycroft looked at Gregory's features, and said;

'You've been up for two hours already. It is now 8:30. 6:30…gosh, darling, you got up early,' he sounded concerned but was smiling.

'Mmm hmm, the rain woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep,' Lestrade replied, moving across the king sized bed to be behind Mycroft, and he began to massage the government official's shoulders.

'Mmm,' Mycroft moaned in pleasure, as his lover's hands kneaded delightful circles into his shoulders.

Lestrade smiled to himself, enjoying the look of bliss on Mycroft's face; his lips parted slightly in pleasure, his eyelids fluttered shut.

'So…' Lestrade began, still massaging Mycroft, but he had now moved more to the base of his neck.

'Mmm,' Mycroft hummed, showing his attention.

'What's the plan? For today?' Lestrade asked, as they both had this day free, and yesterday Mycroft had told him a few ideas that he had for them to spend the day doing; they were both the type of person that couldn't _stand _to not be doing anything. And it was rare with their busy jobs that they both got a full day off like this.

Mycroft turned, still sitting cross-legged. Lestrade got up and began thumbing through the wardrobe for something to wear; he had showered but was still in his dressing gown.

'Thank you darling, that was lovely,' he said, gratefully.

'No need to thank me love, anytime,' Lestrade replied, back tuned as he looked through their clothes.

'Good,' Mycroft said, almost under his breath. 'O.K, so, today-'

But he had to stop, for Lestrade was still laughing at his 'good' response.

'Are you quite finished?' Mycroft asked, only causing the D.I to laugh further.

'Sorry, love, oh god, O.K-'

Even though Mycroft was sat all prim and proper; legs crossed, back straight, hands in the middle, and dead quiet, he just couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot; he was on the verge of sniggering uncontrollably.

'_Anyway,' _he continued, and you could hear his smile through his voice. 'Firstly would you like to go to that tea shop we both love?'

'Yeah! Great idea,' Lestrade praised, and directed a smile at his boyfriend, before turning back to frown a little at the shirt he was holding up against himself in the wardrobe's mirror.

'Then I thought we could just have a wonder for a while, yes? Oh, and when it gets dark, I have booked us tickets for the London Eye-'

Mycroft could not finish his sentence, for, before he could, Lestrade walked across the room and wrapped arms tightly around him.

'You bloody- Myc, I can't believe you! You spoil me, you know?'

'I hadn't even got to the best bit yet,' Mycroft muttered into Lestrade's shoulder, as he was still being held captive in the hug.

His lover began to laugh and let go of him.

'Sorry, I know it may be foreign to you, but when you say you're going to take a guy out to more than one fancy-pants place in one day you can't expect him to just carry on looking through the wardrobe, you know?'

'Ah, yes, that must have just slipped my mind,' Mycroft smiled at Lestrade, who chuckled and shook his head, standing up again and folding his arms. Mycroft smiled smugly up at him, still sitting cross-legged on the bed.

'What?' Lestrade finally asked, licking his lips and shifting on his feet a little, still looking directly into Mycroft's eyes. Mycroft lowered his gaze a little, and then closed them completely, huffing a sigh at the floor.

'Well, it's just- I couldn't get a reservation at the theatre, you see, so…I had to change the plan and make one for something else…'

'I don't believe you,'

'Why ever not?'

'You, the bloody British government, not able to make a reservation? Bollocks,'

'Well…perhaps I didn't try as hard as I could…' Mycroft tried to sound despairing, but didn't bother hiding his smirk. Of course, he hadn't _really _tried that hard at allto make a reservation. As a matter of fact, he had never even called up. For he knew something that his boyfriend, and he, would much rather do. 'Well, anyway, instead I booked us into the cinema. We're going to watch that film you wanted to see, after we've been on the eye.'

Lestrade blinked hard, a few times, still standing with his arms folded across his chest. Then, eventually, his expression softened.

'Today is going to be our best date yet,' he said, once again putting on that cheeky, handsome grin.

'I know, darling, and don't go about thanking me- you're presence in my life is more than any thanks I'll ever need.'

'Come here,' Lestrade said, pulling his lover into his arms. He kissed the politicians head repeatedly, and then began to soothingly massage his scalp.

'Mmm, that feels nice…' Mycroft complimented, and then he proceeded to go on- 'Oh, here that? It must be raining. What a pity…looks like I'll have to use my umbrella.'

'Don't pretend to be fazed by the rain; I bloody well know it's your favourite weather, love.'

'Mmm, and don't go about sounding so complacent yourself- I believe that I am correct in saying that, when it comes to the weather, our tastes are very similar- remember the night we met? It was one of the first things I learnt about you.'

'Oh, I'll never forget that night.'

Then, with the rain pattering against the window, as the day just begun, the two men, in unison, said-

'I love you, darling.'


End file.
